


[ART] After Ray hits Fraser - from Mountie on the Bounty

by onnakarot



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Charcoal pencils drawing on paperI drew Ray and Fraser just after Ray hits him on Mountie on the Bounty
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	[ART] After Ray hits Fraser - from Mountie on the Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to express their emotions, show their faces, their feelings after that moment
> 
> Also posted on my   
> [tumblr](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/626903567616327680/after-ray-hits-fraser-from-mountie-on-the-bounty-i)

Ray (I like his expression, sorry ;)


End file.
